With the proliferation of smart devices and the creation of the Internet of Things (IoT), there is a rapidly increasing demand for Internet accessibility and capability for embedded devices. Traditional communication network architectures have been designed around human-to-human (H2H) communication modes. The implication of this design priority is that network operating procedures, network operations servers, and user edge nodes are all designed for low latency requirements, large amounts of data, unpredictable data flows, and ample processing capabilities on the user device side of the network. These design requirements contrast sharply with the data and usage profiles of machine-to-machine (M2M) communications, which are typically small amounts of generally predictable data from devices.